


It’s True

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [51]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	It’s True

Tony froze for a moment before moving to join you. “I don’t think that’s in my future, sweetheart.” He told you honestly.

Your eyes widened just slightly. “Why not?” You asked casually as you passed him his food.

He shrugged. “Just don’t.” He sighed. “The kinda ruined things with the only person I could have seen that with. Or…wanted it with.”

You blushed at that and looked down. “Would you…would you still want that?”

“I never stopped.” He said softly, looking sheepish as you reached over to cup his cheek. “It’s part of why I try to do so much for you two.”

You stared at him, nodding after a bit. “I never stopped loving you.” You said gently.

He couldn’t hold back the grin that formed, even if he wanted to. “I was afraid I’d lost you completely.” Tony’d been scared he didn’t even have her friendship after everything he’d done.

You shook your head. “Those meant to be always find their way back.” You leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, letting it linger. His hand brushed against your arm gently as you pulled away.

He smiled lovingly at you before looking down at his food.

Opening your sub, you sighed happily as you smelled it. You watched Heimdall play with some chew toys as you ate, giggling as he looked back at you. “When’s his next treatment?” You asked after a few minutes.

“Probably tomorrow.” Tony nodded. “A little higher saturation.”

“Thor should be back by then.” You mused, glancing to the tiny God. “I’m afraid of him getting too upset. Thor told me stories of when he was young.”

He nodded. “I definitely thought he’d be showing godly things by now. Maybe that’s why he isn’t healing like Thor would. It’s not an even half and half of blood line.”

You sighed with a shrug. “Could be. I hate that it’s my blood causing this.”

“We humans suck.” He joked slightly. “Don’t worry okay?”

“It’s hard not to. And Thor scared the hell out of me yelling at me, asking if I was pregnant. He barely believed me when I assured him I’m not.”

“My bad.” Tony winced. “I just thought it was possible is all.”

You shrugged. “He could have asked less… Loudly.”

He nodded. “Sorry again. I didn’t know you guys were on birth control.”

“And we use condoms like 90% of the time. I was on birth control with Heimdall, too. So, we take the extra step.” You blushed.

He blushed as well, feeling embarrassed as you talked about something so intimate.

Noticing his blush, you looked away. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I just used to be there with you.” He chuckled.

You nodded, thinking back to how that was nearly a year ago. “Nat said you haven’t been with anyone since me.” You started softly. “Is that true?”

Tony nodded. “It is true.”

Leaning over, you kissed his cheek again, unable to find the words to say. You blushed as you looked at him, holding his wrist as he glanced at your lips. Your heart was pounding in your chest as he leaned forward slightly, causing you to jump when Heimdall yelled and laughed.

Tony blushed hard, grinning at him before standing to clean up after himself. Your eyes went to your perky son, making a silly face at him.

“Ahh!” He reached up for you then squealed for Tony.

“Shall we take him out back with Charlie?” You stood.

Smiling as he lifted Heimdall, he nodded. “I think that’s a good idea.” He agreed.

Heimdall always seemed to relax further when Tony held him and stayed in his lap as you all wet to sit in the grass outside. You scratched Charlie everytime he came running over, before you would toss the ball for him again.

It was silent for a long while besides Heimdall’s babbling. Then Tony cleared his throat. “Curious question.”

You glanced at him. “What’s that?”

“Would you…” He cleared his throat, clearly nervous. “Would I be able to take you out on a date in the future?”

Biting your lip, you smiled softly and nodded. “I’d like that.”

He smiled in relief. “Okay, I’ll start planning.”

“I’ll remind you that it doesn’t have to be anything big, fancy, or expensive.” You looked back to Charlie as he flopped on your lap.

“I know. I like that about you.” He helped Heimdall stand.

“He’s not even crawling and you’re working on his standing.” You teased.

“Correction, I’m working on his dance moves.” He moved Heimdall a little, smiling as he giggled.

You laughed, shaking your head before leaning back on your elbows. You shut your eyes for a bit, enjoying the warmth. There was a slight breeze, which felt even better in contrast to the warmth or the sun.

Tony laid back in the grass, letting Heimdall lay on him.

“You sure he’s not hurting your chest?” You peeked an eye at him.

He chuckled and shook his head. “Nah.” He assured you.  

You hummed and relaxed, feeling better than you had in a few days. “Why don’t you head back to the tower after he’s in bed and relax, and I’ll stay here with him. Enjoy the peace.”

“You want me to go?” He turned to you.

“I’d like you here, but I’m sure you’d like a night of playing with your toys.” You teased.

“Toys or no toys, I’d rather be with you.” He said softly. “Plus I’m not leaving you both alone with the chance that Star Spangled Douchbag might show up.”

You let out a hitched breathed at the mention of Steve. “I’m not looking forward to the first time I see him again.” You admitted.

“Then lets not make it today. Barnes said five right? Let’s leave a little before.” He shrugged, but was also concerned. He wasn’t sure how he’d handle him right now either.

Your mood dropped slightly, having been looking forward to spending a night at home. “Okay.” You agreed. “We can grab dinner for the team on the way home.”

He bit his lip as you seemed to of sagged. “Want me to get him out of the house for good?”

You shook your head. “Not just yet. I don’t know where else he has to go. I feel like making him pretty much homeless would be stooping to his level.”

Tony shrugged. “Ehh.” He sat up and let Heimdall onto a blanket to play with Charlie. “So you wanted to see him? I’m just trying to understand what you wanted. Cause it sounded like you were going to spend the night with him here.”

“I honestly didn’t even think of him.” You told him, feeling a bit stupid. “I just thought of getting a night at home, that’s all.”

He nodded. “Alright. I won’t stop you, you know? Just looking out for you and the kid.” He said softly, watching Heimdall play tug of war with Charlie who was clearly letting the infant win.

Heimdall laughed when Charlie let go, causing the infant to fall to his back. “I’ll come home when he’s gone.” You shrugged.

He just nodded silently, helping Heimdall sit up to play again.

“I think I might see if Nat wants to do a spa day after Thor gets  back.” You mused, thinking that would be a nice change of scenery.

“That sounds nice.” He played with the grass, pulling it out and spreading it around.

You nodded, feeling an awkwardness that hadn’t been there before. “Did I upset you?” You asked, looking over at him, a worried look on your face.

“No, you know I get weird when I’m thinking intensely.” He chuckled, shaking his head.

“What’re you thinking about?” You asked, curious.

“You. Me. Us.” He shrugged. “Happens a lot.” He looked at you with a blush. “I just want you safe. I’m sorry if I came out too strong or anything.” You could tell it was his anxiety talking.

You shook your head. “You didn’t.” You assured him with a small smile.

He relaxed and scooted next to you, wrapping an arm around you. With a content sigh, you out your head on his shoulder and watched Heimdall.

* * *

Steve had nothing more to do, and despite what Bucky told him, made his way back to the house. Maybe he’d catch a glance of Heimdall. He winced as he saw one of Tony’s car up front, but puffed his chest and made his way inside anyway.

You had left the backdoor open, so he heard Heimdall’s laughed, quickly followed by yours… And Tony’s.

He clenched his jaw and fought with himself whether to go straight upstairs or to make himself known.

Feeling eyes on you, you went to turn, but when Charlie happily ran inside, you groaned. You blinked up at the sky before standing. “Time to go then?”

“Yeah. I got Heimdall.” He told you, reaching over to scoop him up, only to earn an annoyed sound. earn an annoyed noise. “We gotta go kid.” He sighed.  

Heimdall saw a glimpse of Steve and tried to wave. Steve’s heart clenched at the sight of Tony holding his son. The son he was no longer allowed near. His eyes turned to you with a hard stare, not being able to tear his eyes away from you three.

Looking over, and seeing his stare, you swallowed, willing any tears down that may threaten to show themselves.

Tony held Heimdall tighter, not knowing what to do. “Can you leave?” He spoke a little louder so Steve heard him.

Steve’s eyes shot to the dark haired man, not missing how he held Heimdall protectively. “I know I’m not allowed to see my son anymore, but there’s no need to hold him like I might hurt him.” He snapped.

Tony glared harshly. “I don’t even know you anymore so I’m not being too careful.”

Heimdall sucked on his hand as he waved again to Steve, making the super soldier nearly tear up. Steve looked at you. “I get hating me, but it’s another to take my son.” He choked out before turning and storming off.

You turned away as tears filled your eyes. “He deserves it, right? I’m not being a horrible person?”

“That’s between you, and Thor, sweetheart.” He gave you a sad look. “But, I don’t think you’re being horrible at all.”

You looked back to him, then at Heimdall. It wasn’t his fault that Steve had made the decisions he did. You contemplated briefly whether you should take him up to said soldier or not. Deciding to talk things out with Thor when he returned, you took a deep breath. “Let’s get going.”

Tony nodded and followed you out, giving Heimdall another toy to play with after he strapped him into the car.

Before you had a chance to get in, he pulled you to his chest and held you. You nuzzled into his neck and returned the hug, squeezing him tightly. “Please don’t ever leave us.” You whispered, terrified of getting hurt again.

His heart broke at how you sounded, but skipped a beat at your words. “Never.” He told you.

You squeezed him again before pulling back to look up at him. “Thank you.”

“No thanks needed.” He searched your eyes for a moment. “There’s no one I love more than you and Heimdall. I’ll protect you both at all costs.” He took a breath. “Hurting you was the worst mistake I’ve ever made, and I never plan on doing that again.” 


End file.
